


Space Adventures

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The adventures of the crew that is like a family.





	1. New start

Two Citrines stood on either side of the ship, looking about with rapt attention. The rest of them were positioned around the ship as well, but they were looking in different direction. They spotted a Ruby approach them. Ruby was carrying a box. 

"State your purpose." the left Citrine said

Lars and the others were watching with bated breaths. Or they would, if they needed to breathe. The state of their being was the same, and that was what mattered. 

"I came to deliver this box at the orders of Aquamarine." Ruby squawked, clearly fearing for her life.

"Very well, I shall accompany you." the right Citrine said

Ruby flashed a thumbs-up sign, a gesture Lars taught her, as she disappeared inside the ship with Citrine.

"Um, Aquamarine said I need to be taught how to pilot a ship. We might be tasked with piloting them. The Diamonds want to capture more humans, and us Rubies might be needed."

"Certainly." Citrine nodded, and began with an impromptu lesson. Ruby listened to her with excited glee.

"So let me get this straight." Ruby pressed a button which started the engine "Does this one open the windows?"

Citrine lost her balance as the ship started moving, sliding out of the ship and onto the solid ground. The ship's only door closed. 

"Let me in, you little thief!" Citrine bellowed

"Sorry, no can do." Ruby announced over the loudspeaker "This ship is now mine, and I am going to use it to fetch my friends."

"That is Emerald's special ship." Citrine spoke in defeat "If she finds out, she'll have me toast."

She was met with silence, as the ship gained momentum. It stopped briefly to allow several more Gems to board it. One of them was a Pearl, who immediately fused with Ruby to form Rhodonite.

-x

Emerald was furious, to say the least. Not only did these 'pirates', as they called themselves, have a measly Ruby manage to steal her vessel, but they mocked her continously.

Today was the last straw. She stood with Topaz and Aquamarine behind her and berated the crew again.

"Maybe you should join our crew." Lars rubbed his chin thoughtfully "You'll be happier with us."

"I'll have you know I'm perfectly h-" Emerald began

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you." Lars interrupted, grinning at Emerald "I was talking to **Topaz**. 

He turned to face the Gem in question

"Think about it." he said gently "They are just using you. Join us and you will be treated as a family."

Then the communication fizzled out.

-x-

They valued a Topaz more then they valued her and her class. It was insulting. Emerald let out a frustrated scream. Topaz, on the other hand, was smiling, and that frustrated Emerald even more.

"I won't let you join. I'll let Aquamarine know what you're planning."

Topaz slammed Emerald against the ground, poofing her. She left the Gem in the hidden place.

"Topazes are made of sturdier stuff." Topaz remarked "Aquamarine won't hear a thing. I am out of here and out of her grasp."


	2. The Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't fly too close to the sun, or you'll get burned

It was just an ordinary inspection. Until she was grabbed by a large hand and dragged into the corridor, the other hand clamped her mouth shut.

"Now we are in control." a familiar voice said "You will lead us to the Off-Colors so we can capture them and gain more freedom than we've ever had before. Freedom to shot out our feelings without fear."

Aquamarine squirmed

"Feel what we felt each time you cajoled us into remaining good little lapdogs to this slave-ridden system." 

"You.....you don't really intend to capture them, do you?" Aquamarine said "You intend to join them."

"How perceptive of you, little snob." her jailer said "Yes, I do intend to do exactly that, but I need your help in finding them. Then I'll get rid of you and I will free myself from being under your heel. You were always the smarter one, weren't you? I could have crushed you any time I wanted, but you always found some way to make me back down. Well, the last time is the final time. No more lies and manipulation from you."

Aquamarine felt both hands squeeze her.

-x

Nobody was suspicious that Aquamarine and Topaz were headed out again. After all, they were the pair the Diamonds turned to when they needed dangerous jobs done. So everybody assumed that this was just another order.

Nobody saw the Gem Destabilizer that Topaz had pressed against Aquamarine's neck.

Once they boarded the ship, Aquamarine sat on her usual chair, legs crossed, as she usually did. Topaz stood behind her, not saying a word, like she usually did. Aquamarine spoke to Topaz in a haughty tone, like she usually did.

Everything happened the way it was supposed to. Nothing unusual. Nobody saw anything more. 

They weren't supposed to see anything more. 

Nobody suspected that this was a hostage situation.

Topaz fiddled with the controls. The Crystal Gems killed the Diamond, Pink Diamond. Killing Aquamarine was nothing compared to that. Killing Aquamarine will put an end to the curse, to the past Topaz endured under her heel.

-x-

"How about letting the finest members of our courts mingle?" Yellow Diamond suggested "Let's pair your Aquamarine and my Topaz."

It started as an experiment. It proved to work exceptionally well. It became a habit, and it became reality soon after that. It was a start of a long and dark nightmare.

"Hey, I want to try something with you." Aquamarine announced one day, stretching her hand out towards Topaz.

Topaz eagerly took it, excited to try something that made her two halves connect. She and Aquamarine had fused.....

.....and unfused almost immediately

"You agreed to a filthy practice." Aquamarine informed her flatly "The forbidden fruit. I will tell the Diamonds unless you obey my every whim. If I take the fall for tasting the forbidden fruit myself, at least I'll drag you down with me. Never forget that, Topaz."

-x-

Lars gasped in suprise as a large ship approached their own. Then the ship slowed down, and Lars saw that it was pretty small.

"Rhodonite, pull it in." Lars commanded

Rhodonite obeyed, and soon the Sun Incinerator had the smaller ship on board. Out came Topaz and Aquamarine, the latter instantly poofing once Topaz squeezed her tight. Then she promptly bubbled it.

"I finally found you." Topaz beamed "I wish to take you up on your offer."


End file.
